


Indulgence

by janne_d



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser had wanted this for a long time, the chance to look his fill and explore his partner without being distracted by Ray's touch, kiss or the way he moved and he was going to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for buzzylittleb.

Fraser pushed Ray's hands down into the mattress and sat back in satisfaction. Ray was finally arranged just as he wanted, spread-eagled and exposed, laid bare for Fraser's eyes and bound by his promise not to change position.

Fraser had wanted this for a long time, the chance to look his fill and explore his partner without being distracted by Ray's touch, kiss or the way he moved and he was going to make the most of it. He moved over Ray's body, careful not to touch, so that they were face to face. Ray was breathing unsteadily through slightly parted lips and his cheeks carried a pleasing flush, but his eyes were screwed tightly shut and that wouldn't do at all.

"Open your eyes Ray"

Ray blushed even deeper then long lashes parted slowly until Fraser could see his blue eyes, darkened with desire and nervousness.

"Don't close them please, I want to be able to see you."

"Yeah, okay, I … I got it. Just get on with it, would you?"

Well, yes, he certainly intended to though if Ray thought he was going to squander the opportunity by rushing he was severely mistaken.

Fraser sat back to give himself a wider view and let his eyes wander wherever they wanted, indulging himself with the occasional lightest stroke of fingertips over warm skin to watch the delightful shivers this produced.

The raised contours of Ray's bones drew closer attention first. He hovered over Ray's chest to trace his collarbones with the soft tip of his tongue then dragged the backs of his hands down Ray's breastbone and round the curve of ribcage when Ray arched up off the bed.

He nuzzled his way down one long arm to the fist clenched tightly on the sheets so he could lip and suck the knuckles. He enjoyed the different texture the scars he found there. He also liked it when Ray moaned his name like that.

Switching ends, Fraser wrapped his hands round Rays' long slender feet and rubbed firmly along the muscle and bone until he could see Ray's toes literally curling in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, um, that's really good…"

He skimmed his hands up the long length of Ray's legs to feel the blonde hairs tickle against his palms, spread his hands open as he moved past the restlessly twitching hips and further up to where he could feel Ray's nipples under his fingers.

Ray caught his breath and went very still then and when Fraser began a slow teasing rub, he pushed up into his hands, gasping quietly. Fraser could actually see Ray's nipples get harder, pushing out towards him like they were begging for more. Fascinated, he obliged for several minutes, alternating gentle touches with harder pinches and scrapes of nail until Ray was whimpering and tossing his head on the pillow.

"Oh god. Oh… _Oh_. Ben, please, I can't…"

Fraser showed mercy and retreated slightly. Ray was panting open-mouthed, his pupils were hugely dilated and his skin was sheened with sweat. He looked beautiful.

It was difficult for Fraser to restrain his own desire and not just ravish Ray but he had wanted sensual and slow and he would adhere to that. He stroked his hands lazily up Ray's inner thighs, opening then wider and tracing random patterns that made Ray squirm.

He avoided touching Ray's straining erection for just a little longer, instead detouring to press on his perineum. At the first touch, Ray's hips bucked right off the bed so Fraser held him down with one hand and kept teasing with the other. He cupped the heavy testicles gently for a moment then slid his fingers between Ray's buttocks to circle tantalisingly over the tight hole of his anus, making Ray babble incoherently and push desperately into Fraser's hand.

Unable to take much more of the sweet torture himself, Fraser finally reached out and traced his fingers up the vein on the underside of Ray's erection.

"Come for me, Ray," he whispered and watched avidly as Ray cried out and obeyed, his hips jerking helplessly as he shook in orgasm.

Fraser's eyes roamed from Ray's blissful face and dazed eyes down the still trembling body to his semen-soaked abdomen and softening penis. He was aroused almost to the point of pain but Fraser forced himself into stillness.

It was Ray's turn to indulge his fantasy now, after all. Fraser couldn't wait to find out what he had in mind.


End file.
